Mystic
Mystic (Formerly known as Lincoln Dh'sastre) is one of the puppetmasters of the WBW universe. Attributes. Appearance. Mystic is basically a purple octopus with a blackish, moldly dent on his forehead. Mystic can also transform into an Octoling. When being in this humanoid form, he usually wears a grape hoodie, black jeans and the zombie hi-horses. Personality. Mystic seems to be very grumpy and selfish, often despising either himself or other puppetmasters. He also seems to be somewhat coward. Mystic could be described as a toxic guy, often messing with people's things. He also seems to be psychologically unstable and somehow bipolar. Often going from an angry, twisted personality to a completly weak fiddle with no self esteem. Skills. Mystic has the ability to stretch his body parts at free will. The black hole on his forehead allows him to delete complete beings from existence. Aside from all of that, Mystic's body can turn toxic in random moments, turning people who touch him's skins rotten and falling apart. He can also melt on things to possess them, being able to float, summon brambles and even summon random objects at free will. As Mystic's source of power is actually hate, when he gets insulted and/or mocked, Mystic uses that hate towards him to create power for himself. When reaching a determined point of hate, Mystic can actually transform into a much stronger form called: "Full Loath Mystic". History. Nobody really knows how Mystic was created it is known tho, that on his early years, he was assumed to be a simple octoling merchant called 'Lincoln Dh'sastre'. That was, until he discovered a way to travel between universes bia a strange rock he found one day on the beach, despite thinking that this wouldn't affect himself, Mystic's mental health and body were slowly rotting, at one point he was entirely turned into dust due to moving from a plane of existence to another over and over, later he lost a part of his forehead and replaced it with some vortex he found in a random universe. Mystic obtained his god-like powers later in his life, with his first creation being an exact copy of the ghost 'Neville' from Luigi's Mansion which he called Fenalm, Fenalm was seemingly acquiring demonic powers and was slowly becoming aware of his own existence, Mystic, worrying that this could affect his job, tried to kill him but failed, so he simply sealed him, with the entire world knowing that he was some sort of interdimensional cultist, Mystic packed things, went to the nearest universe he could find and hid his real backstory. He finally ended up in the Crossover Plane and joined the Puppetmasters due to his now completly formed insanity. Relationships. Noah. Mystic seems to be slightly scared of Noah, this being due to Noah's many attempts of murdering him. Kunt. Mystic and Kunt seemingly have a friendly rivalry relationship. Often getting into fights. Faz. Mystic likes to bully Faz good fucking day. Other Puppetmasters. Despite often getting into arguments with them, Mystic still seems to respect and care about his fellow puppetmasters. Themes. * '''Casual Theme: '''https://youtu.be/su9UVwXm3Hw * '''Battle Theme: '''https://youtu.be/gtNSk8sf1vk * '''Serious Battle Theme: '''https://youtu.be/mR9HcKZDBbc Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Puppetmasters